


Doses de Luxúria

by allec_rameht



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Tomarcus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: Após um exorcismo devidamente finalizado, Padre Tomás e Marcus decidem beber para espairecer as ideias. Porém, a bebida apenas amplificou o que um sentia pelo outro.
Relationships: Marcus Keane & Tomas Ortega, Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Kudos: 6





	Doses de Luxúria

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - reader: Izabel Hiddlesworth

Mais um exorcismo havia sido finalizado. Expulsamos o demônio antes da integração e outra alma fora salva naquele mês. Eu e Padre Tomás estávamos trabalhando demasiadamente desde que se tornara meu aprendiz.

Dormimos em um quarto de motel barato, mas ainda assim, ao acordarmos, o afã dominava cada célula de nossos corpos. Parecia que não importava o quanto tentávamos descansar, ainda havia um peso sobre nós. Dessa vez, Tomás foi pegar nosso almoço, um _fast food_ qualquer. Eu nunca quis esse tipo de vida para ele. Gostaria de um dia dar uma refeição decente para que Tomás possa se alimentar.

— Trouxe seu favorito — disse Tomás, tirando-me de meus devaneios, estendendo um saco pardo.

— Obrigado.

Comemos em silêncio. Estávamos tão cansados que qualquer movimento, qualquer que fosse, esgotava ainda mais nossa mente e corpo. Não era como se fizéssemos muito esforço físico durante o exorcismo, mas combater o mal exigia muito da nossa fé. Provavelmente, uma boa bebida aliviaria alguns desses sintomas.

— O que acha de sairmos hoje? — perguntei morosamente, levando uma das batatas à boca.

— Como assim?

— Ir para um bar. Beber até cairmos, dançar a noite toda, você sabe... espairecer as ideias... — respondi calmamente.

— Mas e quanto o próximo caso? Bennet não—

— Ele pode esperar — cortei. — Qual é, Tomás? Uma noite de descanso não vai atrasar nosso trabalho.

Tomás parecia pensativo. Eu sei o quanto ele se importa com as pessoas que ajudamos, e o quanto ele entende que seu dom pode ajudá-las. Porém, se continuar nesse ritmo, será fácil de ele sucumbir ao mal. 

— ‘Tá bom, mas só uma noite! — falou Tomás, tentando parecer firme apesar da sua voz mostrar o quanto ele queria aquilo. — Amanhã já vamos para a próxima família.

— Tudo bem... — Levei minha mão à sua nuca, numa carícia rápida. Tomás pareceu corar, mas deve ter sido apenas o cansaço me fazendo imaginar coisas.

O resto da tarde, nós rezamos um pouco e dormimos. Ficar dias nos privando de sono não era bom, no entanto, havia coisas mais importantes do que nosso bem-estar. Quando eu acordei, Tomás estava abotoando sua camisa preta, com os cabelos úmidos.

— Que horas são? — murmurei, espreguiçando-me.

— Cinco para as seis.

— Nossa, eu apaguei!

— Acho que nós dois precisávamos disso... — falou, virando seu rosto para mim, dando um breve sorriso.

— Ainda sinto que poderia dormir por uma semana.

Tomás riu da minha fala.

— Uma semana parece pouco — ele disse, tentando colocar o colarinho.

— Vem cá, deixa que eu te ajudo — ofereci, levantando-me da cama.

Tomás estendeu o colarinho branco e eu o peguei. Posicionei-me atrás dele, encaixando-o cuidadosamente, provavelmente mais perto dele do que o necessário. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seus pelos da nuca arrepiaram diante o ato, ou talvez pela minha respiração envolvendo sua pele. Já era um ritual nosso, todos os dias eu colocava seu colarinho. Não era como se ele fosse incapaz de fazê-lo, mas... acho que nos acostumamos a isso.

— Pronto, agora sim. — Sorri, dando uns tapas gentis em seus ombros.

— Obrigado. — Tomás sobrepôs sua mão na minha, e olhou-me de lado.

Senti meu rosto ferver e afastei-me quase que instantaneamente.

— Hm... Vou tomar um banho. Então, sairemos, ok? — falei, evitando seu olhar, e corri para o banheiro.

A água quente relaxou um pouco meus músculos. Não havia percebido quão sujo estava até sentir as gotas fortes baterem contra minha pele e me livrarem de toda a impureza. Seria capaz de ficar ali uma eternidade, mas sabia que nunca poderia. Suspirei fundo antes de sair e me secar para me vestir com as roupas que havia trazido.

— Você precisa de roupas novas — comentou Tomás, assim que saí do banheiro.

— O que tem de errado com as minhas roupas?

— Estão muito surradas.

Olhei para elas, confuso.

— Eu gosto das minhas roupas — disse, andando até ele. — Estou apresentável, isso que importa.

— Só acho que você merece usar roupas bonitas.

— Tomás, não podemos ser vaidosos.

— Eu sei, eu só... Deixa para lá. — Suspirou, engolindo suas palavras.

— Vamos? — perguntei, tocando seu braço e indicando a porta.

— Vamos.

-º-

Estávamos sentados ao balcão. Eu tinha pedido minha terceira cerveja, enquanto Tomás ainda estava na primeira.

— Tomás — chamei, encostando-me no balcão —, você bebe muito devagar. — Soltei uma risada despretensiosa, dando um gole em minha bebida.

— Você é quem bebe rápido, Marcus — respondeu, divertido.

— Talvez... Mas ainda acho que bebe devagar — insisti, desviando o olhar para a banda. — Deus, eles são terríveis.

— Você que escolheu esse bar. — Tomás deu um longo gole em sua cerveja.

— Não tente jogar a culpa em mim, querido. — Sorri, voltando meu olhar a Tomás.

— Se fôssemos atribuir culpa em algo, seria no livre-arbítrio.

— Tomás, isso foi uma piada? — perguntei, gargalhando.

— Já disse que sou muito engraçado, você que nunca nota minhas piadas! — respondeu com uma falsa expressão ofendida.

— Talvez melhore se você beber um pouco mais, vamos. Próxima rodada será whisky pra ver se você tira essa pose de certinho.

Após muitas e muitas bebidas, Tomás começou a ficar embaçado e engraçado na minha visão. Eu apenas ria de tudo o que ele falava, e ele ria comigo. A noção de tempo tornou-se bagunçada, mas em algum momento, senti seu rosto em minhas mãos; seus dedos em minha nuca.

— Acho que nunca mais vou beber assim, especialmente com você — disse Tomás, rindo e se prostrando no balcão.

— Você diz isso até a próxima vez — respondi, deitando-me também no balcão, levando quase que inconscientemente minha mão aos seus cabelos, acariciando-os.

— Eu vejo dois Marcus — sussurrou, olhando-me compenetrado.

— E isso é bom?

— Acho que sim — falou, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro. — Eu gosto quando você me toca...

— Quê? — perguntei, retirando minha mão. Fora somente depois de sua fala que percebi o quão _perigosamente_ perto estávamos.

— O quê?

— O que você disse?

— Não lembro — riu, estendendo a sua mão como se procurasse a minha.

Então, eu a segurei. E ele parecia tão sereno. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via assim...

— Tomás.

— Diga.

— Era pra tudo estar rodando assim? — questionei, tentando segurar a risada.

— Espero que sim, porque o meu mundo tá tipo... não sei... um furacão? — respondeu, rindo.

— Furacão Tomás — brinquei, gargalhando.

Por um bom momento, nossas risadas eram os únicos sons que havia no bar. Já era tarde e eles estavam fechando. Nossas mãos ainda estavam juntas, com os dedos de Tomás entrelaçados aos meus como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Vamos embora? — pediu Tomás. — Minha bunda está doendo, preciso de uma cama urgente. — Sorriu.

-º-

Assim que entramos no quarto do motel, Tomás correu para o banheiro, sussurrando o quanto estava apertado. Não nego que eu também precisava urgentemente fazer xixi. Tomás saiu, rindo como um bobo, dando espaço para eu entrar. Fechei a porta e, depois de me aliviar, olhei-me no espelho, mas não conseguia me ver de volta. Joguei água no meu rosto, dando leves batidas, como se isso fosse me deixar sóbrio... ao menos um pouco.

Quando saí, Padre Tomás tentava desabotoar a camisa social. Encostei-me contra a parede, observando o quão adorável ele estava lutando contra os próprios botões.

— Tomás — chamei, tentando parecer sóbrio —, quer ajuda?

Ele riu em resposta. Aproximei-me, segurando suas mãos para que se afastassem. Comecei, botão por botão, a desatacar sua camisa, enquanto sentia seu olhar me queimar. Ao chegar no último, toquei em seu peitoral com as pontas dos dedos, subindo pelos seus ombros vagarosamente, no intuito de despi-lo.

Ele estava imóvel. A camisa caiu no chão.

— Pronto! — Sorri, afastando-me.

Aproximei-me de minha cama, de costas para ele e tirei minha jaqueta de couro, jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto. Estava com calor, eu precisava _respirar._ Tudo estava tão quente, caótico e vertiginoso que mal conseguia raciocinar.

— Marcus.

— Diga.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ofereceu, mas sua voz estava cheia de primeiras, segundas e terceiras intenções. Virei meu rosto para ele, confuso.

Tomás se aproximou de minhas costas, e pude sentir sua respiração na nuca, arrepiando todos os meus pelos. Levou sua mão gentilmente até a barra de minha blusa, puxando-a para cima em um gesto tão lento que parecia que o mundo havia parado apenas por um segundo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntei, tentando controlar minha respiração.

— Ajudando um amigo — respondeu, sussurrando perto _demais_ da minha orelha.

Suas mãos seguraram meu quadril, com os dedos entrando levemente por dentro do cós da minha calça. Apesar do meu corpo estar entorpecido, onde ele me tocava, eu sentia todo o universo.

Tomás virou-me com firmeza e pude ver seus olhos, tão ardentes. Acho que jamais vira tanta intensidade assim em um olhar. Ele lambeu os lábios, como se estivesse admirando um prato extremamente saboroso, e minha respiração falhou.

— O que está fazendo, Tomás?

— Eu não sei. Eu só... Gosto de te tocar, Marcus — respondeu, descendo o olhar para meus lábios.

Afastei-me de seu enlaço, um pouco atrapalhado.

— Vamos, acho que já tivemos muitas aventuras hoje. — Sorri, receoso do que poderia estar acontecendo. Porém, Tomás estava tão incandescente.

— Eu não quero uma aventura…

Olhei-o, enleado demais para realmente compreender suas palavras.

— O que está tentando dizer?

— Eu não sei.

— Por acaso você sabe de alguma coisa? — perguntei, descontraidamente.

— Eu sei que você é muito bonito, Marcus.

— Não fale besteiras, eu estou destruído!

— Desculpe, mas... — começou, aproximando-se de mim, como se houvesse uma urgência em seus gestos e sua fala — ... eu sempre...

Ele cortou sua própria fala para segurar minha nuca firmemente. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever o que ele sentia, e eu sabia disso. Porque nenhuma palavra era o suficiente para explicar o que _eu_ sentia naquele momento. Poderia jogar a culpa na bebida, mas sempre esteve ali. Aquele sentimento.

— Não faça nada que vá se arrepen—

Antes de terminar minha frase, Tomás tomou meus lábios. Eu juro que queria me afastar e dizer que o álcool estava afetando nossas decisões. Contudo, nunca havia notado o quanto eu precisava disso.

Seus dedos pareciam fogo ao entrar em contato com minha pele. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era retribuir. Levei minha mão à sua nuca, iniciando um beijo caótico, desenfreado e necessitado. Por um breve momento, afastamo-nos. Em seu olhar, pude notar a luxúria daquele ato.

— Tomás — chamei, apenas porque queria dizer seu nome.

Ele segurou meu flanco, empurrando-me até me fazer encontrar com a cama e cair desajeitadamente. Em um vislumbre, Tomás parecia a um passo de perder o controle.

— Marcus — respondeu em transe, olhando fixamente para mim —, eu preciso de você.

Ajoelhou-se morosamente ao pé da cama, encarando-me quase como se fosse sua presa. Tocou por cima de meus jeans, subindo as mãos com meu corpo totalmente subjugado a ele. Foi apenas quando alcançou a pele de minha barriga que percebi o quão perto eu estava de enlouquecer.

Um calor irrompeu pela minha espinha, conforme suas mãos subiam até chegar em meu rosto, devagar. Ele deitou sobre meu corpo, e o encaixe foi tão perfeito que cheguei a me assustar. Roçou seu rosto no meu, e sua barba causou-me calafrios que não pude nem ao menos definir. Eu estava pegando fogo. Devorou minha boca e eu segurei suas costas no intuito de conseguir algum apoio, puxando-o para mim. Seu beijo sugava minha essência e eu apenas sucumbi.

Uma das mãos de Tomás desceu pelo meu braço até enlaçar-se com a minha. A outra, porém, caminhava pelo meu corpo, com as pontas dos dedos atiçando todas as minhas células, que clamavam cada vez mais por ele. Qualquer que fosse o contato.

Ele desprendeu meus lábios para provocar meu pescoço, sugando-o imperiosamente. Meus quadris se moveram inconscientemente. Já conseguia sentir meu membro rijo e precisando de alívio.

— Tomás — sussurrei, perdendo meus sentidos pouco a pouco.

Ele levantou seu rosto para poder me olhar. Seus lábios estavam rosados e os olhos, famintos. Ele percebeu o meu pedido implícito pelo chamado de seu nome, pois ergueu o tronco de forma que pôde levar as mãos para o fecho de minha calça.

Seus dedos desesperados a abaixaram com pressa, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ergui-me, segurando seu rosto e puxando-o para um beijo. Tomás flexionou as pernas para sentar em meu colo, e foi apenas naquele momento que pude sentir o quanto ele também precisava de mim.

Enquanto ele me abraçava e arranhava minhas costas para puxar-me para si, desabotoei-a desajeitadamente e adentrei minha mão, espalmando-a em sua nádega, apertando. Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Tomás, abafado por nosso beijo, e ele friccionou o corpo contra o meu, em um gesto de simples e pura necessidade. 

Eu estava sobrecarregado. O que estávamos fazendo? Não podíamos; principalmente Tomás. Afastei-me, perdido. Deitei sobre a cama, usando meu braço para mantermos distância.

— O que aconteceu? — Tomás perguntou, confuso.

— Não é certo, Tomás. Não—

— Eu preciso de você — ele me cortou, segurando firme a minha mão.

— Você não—

Antes de conseguir concluir, Tomás levou sua outra mão ao meu peitoral, os dedos roçando em meus mamilos. Senti um arrepio percorrer por todo meu ser, quase como um choque elétrico. Ele aproveitou desse momento de fraqueza para afastar meus braços e levar os lábios para meu mamilo, sugando-o e mordiscando-o. Eu soltava baixos gemidos que tentava conter com meus próprios lábios, mas era em vão. Parecia que eles atiçavam ainda mais o tesão de Tomás.

Sem nem ao menos perceber, ele retirou tanto a minha quanto a sua calça, deixando-nos de roupa íntima. Eu estava tomado pela luxúria. Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu, e virei-o para ficar por baixo. Com Tomás submisso a mim e completamente entregue aos desejos, levei meus dedos para dentro de sua cueca. Ele estava tão duro que quase podia sentir sua pulsação. Comecei a movimentar minha mão em um ritmo descontrolado.

— Marcus — gemeu entre o beijo.

Tirei sua roupa íntima e desprendi-me de sua boca. Segurei seu flanco firmemente, enquanto passeava meus lábios, língua e dentes por cada pedacinho do seu corpo, desde a clavícula até a virilha. Tomás flexionou as pernas, enlaçando-as por sobre meus ombros, e olhei hipnotizado para seu pênis ereto. Nunca senti tanto tesão quanto naquele momento.

Lambi toda sua extensão antes de abocanhá-lo. Tomás lançou um gemido alto e lascivo, levando os dedos aos meus cabelos curtos. Olhei-o furtivamente, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem, e ele parecia tão à minha mercê. Levei meus dedos à sua boca, e os chupou provocativamente.

Seu quadril movia-se sutilmente a meu encontro. E num impulso, guiei meus dedos molhados por sua saliva a entrada de seu ânus. Apenas acariciei, contornando-a.

— Marcus — gemeu, profundamente —, por favor — gaguejou, tentando puxar o ar com dificuldade —, pare de me torturar...

E foi com seu pedido que adentrei um dedo. Elevei meu corpo para ir de encontro a seus lábios, beijando-o com força. Tomás mal conseguia corresponder, estava trêmulo.

Enfiei um segundo dedo, movendo-os dentro de Tomás. Desci meus beijos ao seu pescoço, e seus gemidos saíam cada vez mais altos e descontrolados. Ele agarrava-se alucinadamente a mim.

— Mais — sussurrou, com gemidos entrecortando sua fala.

Fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás. Com um pouco de dificuldade, introduzi um terceiro dedo, demorando para movê-los. Tomás, porém, parecia estar em tamanho deleite que a dor não era suficiente para tirá-lo desse transe. Beijei seu maxilar, respirando pesadamente contra sua orelha, sentindo seus espasmos sob meu corpo.

— Marcus — chamou, abrindo os olhos e fixando-os em mim, impetuosamente —, eu quero você agora!

Tomás me suplicou e não havia como eu negar. Retirei meus dedos dele e estendi a mão ansiosamente à mesa de cabeceira, abrindo a segunda gaveta, onde havia um lubrificante.¹ Peguei-o; contudo, Tomás tomou o lubrificante de mim, abrindo-o sem jeito. Despejou o líquido em meu pênis e espalhou-o com suas mãos, como se precisasse de uma desculpa para poder me tocar. Beijei-o, fazendo-o se inclinar e deitar sobre a cama.

— Eu estou indo — avisei, sussurrando contra seus lábios.

Peguei o lubrificante de suas mãos e despejei nas minhas, levando meus dedos a sua entrada. Tomás esticou os braços, clamando por mim. Eu me debrucei nele, começando a penetrá-lo vagarosamente. Podia sentir seu corpo arquear contra o meu, soltando gemidos altos.

Tomás me abraçava com braços e pernas, e estar dentro dele era sublime. Pela primeira vez, não tive dúvidas se estarmos juntos era errado ou certo. Afinal, como essa sensação de ter Tomás em meus braços poderia ser errada?

Beijei seu pescoço e depois sua boca antes de dar a primeira investida. Apertou-me ainda mais contra ele, soltando um lânguido gemido. Meus dedos se aventuraram em seus mamilos, e eu podia ver nossos suores se misturarem.

— Espere — pediu, afastando nossos rostos, gaguejando.

Sua expressão sôfrega me fez levar as mãos ao seu rosto, onde beijei cada pedacinho. Tomás acariciava minhas costas com lentidão. Buscou meus lábios e sua língua era tão macia que eu poderia derreter ali mesmo. Era uma overdose de sensações.

Tomás me apertou contra ele, em um pedido silencioso para continuar, então o fiz. Penetrei-o tentando ser cuidadoso, mas sentir meu membro se cravar cada vez mais fundo nele era enlouquecedor. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão bom. Mordi seus lábios em desejo e ele retribuiu com gemidos incessantes.

A euforia tomou conta de mim conforme ia e vinha dentro dele. Tomás segurava-me como se tentasse manter sua sanidade. Nossos gemidos se misturaram de maneira caótica. Era _tão_ prazeroso. Eu precisava de _mais_.

Levei minha mão para seu membro rijo e tentei masturbá-lo, mas em um ritmo completamente desconexo. Nossos corpos batiam um no outro e eu apenas encostei meu rosto no seu, porque queria estar próximo; eu queria _ele_.

— Tomás.

Ele me olhou com os olhos turvos de luxúria. Puxou-me para um beijo e eu retribuí dando estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes. Cravava suas unhas em mim, em um gesto de desespero. Nós dois estávamos no nosso limite.

— Marcus — gemeu.

Ao ouvir meu nome, meu corpo inteiro entorpeceu. Espasmos tomaram conta de mim e tudo pareceu mais leve. Encostei minha testa na dele, soltando um suspiro longo. Senti as mãos de Tomás substituírem as minhas em seu membro, e não tardou para eu notar seu gozo esparrar em nós dois.

Preguiçosamente, retirei-me dele, jogando-me para o lado, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Tomás ainda respirava rápido. Mesmo separados, era vívida a sensação de agora há pouco.

Por um momento, senti vergonha; cobri meus olhos com as costas da mão, como se pudesse me esconder do mundo. E se eu interpretei tudo errado? Porém, antes de cair em meus devaneios, senti sua mão acolher a minha. Olhei para o lado e Tomás estava tão genuinamente feliz que me senti bobo por sequer duvidar de suas intenções.

Aproximou-se, beijando gentilmente meus lábios. Segurei seu rosto e ele era real. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, exatamente porque não era preciso. No fim, tudo o que eu buscava era ele. Tomás encostou sua cabeça em meu peitoral, ajeitando-se morosamente para enfim poder dormir. Abracei-o, sabendo que o mundo não era um lugar tão hostil quanto minha vivência fazia-me crer.

E pela primeira vez em anos, eu dormi bem.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹. sei que a cena é super irreal, mas eu precisava de um lubrificante kk
> 
> Queria agradecer a Letty, que me apoiou super pra escrever essa fic e me deu o nome <3


End file.
